Pertenencia
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: A fin de cuentas, le pertenecía y eso era todo lo que importaba


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es obra mía, es de el maestro Akira Amano, simplemente me desplaye con sus personajes**

Suya…

Aún podía recordar el día en que todo sucedió, mientras observaba el humo del cigarrillo elevarse y perderse en su habitación, se toco el cuello, aún ardía la herida de un rasguño, todo comenzó con el Décimo y su elección de pareja, Kyoko Sasagawa había sido la ganadora y Miura Haru perdió pero lo tomo con optimismo

-Gokudera-san… solo quiero que cuides a Haru… se ha metido demasiado en nuestro mundo-Tsuna parecía triste al aceptar que ahora aunque la chica no fuera nada suyo, seguía siendo amiga de la familia y no habría nada que hacer

-Cuente con eso Décimo-Fue la frase que marcó el destino que tenía… Gokudera Hayato dio su palabra así que primeramente decidió enseñar a la muchacha a manejar un arma, una simple que pudiera servirle en defensa propia y así comenzó todo…

-¡Hahi! ¿Pero por qué debo…?-Cuestiono interrumpida por la mirada fría del chico

-Por qué en estos momentos no eres más que una preocupación para el Décimo… yo te enseñare a poder al menos hacer algo a tu favor- Fue la respuesta insípida del joven

-¡Pero Haru no quiere matar a nadie!- Grito la castaña y luego bajo la cabeza

-Cállate estúpida mujer, esto es la mafia, di mi palabra de cuidarte pero habrá días en que será imposible así que lo mejor que puedes hacer ya que te sumergiste en este mundo es no provocarle un pesar más al Décimo-Contestó el muchacho sin mucha alegría y entrego el arma, negra como la noche, mortal como podría ser en manos de un experto como Reborn, y así las prácticas comenzaron, para su sorpresa la muchacha resultó ser una buena _shoter _, para su infortunio el trato diario comenzó a despertar en él sentimientos… extraños

-¡Hahi! ¿Viste eso? ¡Le dí, le dí!- Vanagloriaba la chica al ver que sus objetivos habían caído con facilidad, entonces él seriamente la golpeo en la cabeza- ¡Eso le dolió a Haru!- Se quejó

-Lenta… eres muy lenta mujer, tardaste demasiado, y estabas tan concentrada que no notaste eso-Señaló un blanco que estaba detrás de ella- ¡No debes darle tiempo al enemigo de atacarte!- Y él era un maestro un poco estricto

-P-pero…- Haru suspiró, aún no entendía por qué el afán de hacerla cargar un arma y mucho menos de obligarla a disparar

-El Décimo, no estará más para cuidarte, entiéndelo-El italiano la señalo- Sí deseas seguir con vida será mejor que aprendas correctamente- Una frase sabia y fría, como todo mafioso

-Hum… eso lo sabe Haru…-Murmuro cabizbaja, se veía que el italiano no entendía nada de los sentimientos de una mujer

Prontamente, Gokudera Hayato fue enviado a una misión de 2 meses si bien le iba, tenía que obtener información de un grupo de personas que comenzaban a hacer daño en su país de origen, atentados, bombas, secuestros y extorsiones, era el pan de cada día desde que esos sujetos habían llegado por lo que decidieron enviar a alguien a investigar y controlar la situación

-Apunta- Ordenó a la japonesa que así lo hizo, lanzo los aviones de papel al puro estilo que hacía Shamal con él, los disparos fueron certeros, como lo suponía ella era buena, sonrió levemente y fue cuando la chica giro y lo observo, así como apareció la sonrisa se esfumo

-¡Hahi! ¡_Wonderful_!- La chica aún así seguía siendo ella misma, bajo el arma recién disparada y la enfundo con cuidado, luego miró a su mentor y sonrió, este enarcó una ceja

-Escúpelo-Pidió el platinado sentándose en una de las muchas bancas dentro de la mansión Vongola en Japón

-Bueno… Haru escuchó que Gokudera-san se va a marchar a Italia- Comenzó la chica

-¿Y?- Pregunto mientras terminaba de fumar un cigarrillo

- Haru quería desearte buena suerte Hayato- Tranquilamente se sentó a su lado y extendió la mano- Haru pensó que esto ayudaría- Sonrió y el ojiverde de mala gana coloco la palma de su mano abierta, era un colguije extraño en forma de extraterrestre- ¡Es para la buena suerte!- Dijo sin más y el italiano la miró, tenían 18 años y aún no lograba entender por Miura se comportaba como si tuviera 10, simplemente observó el regalo y la miró

-Es horrendo-Comentó con el gesto serio

-Sí no lo quieres entonces regrésalo a Haru-Ordeno la chica ofendida y el guardo el llavero en su saco

-Lo llevaré… de todas formas no es como si creyera en tonterías como la suerte… lo llevaré y lo traeré de regreso en el tiempo necesario, mientras tanto no creas que te quedarás sin hacer nada… seguirás practicando, le he reportado al Décimo como es que avanzas en esto así que dijo que lo mejor será proporcionarte otro tutor en mi ausencia- La castaña parpadeo y luego sin decir nada más beso la mejilla del platinado

-¿Qué demonios…?-Pregunto exaltado por tal acto

-Gokudera-san parece un niño, vamos… siempre dices que hay que aprovechar el tiempo-Desenfundó y el malhumorado joven se puso en marcha, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, quien la supervisaría sería el idiota del beisbol, nada sabía sobre disparar, el muy idiota usaba una espada, cierto sentimiento de furia se albergó en sus ser cuando un día antes de partir vio a la castaña como de costumbre disparando, Yamamoto aplaudió aquello "idiota el tiempo entre los disparos fue muy lento…" pensó, luego se acerco a Haru y tomándola desde atrás junto con el arma "supuestamente" corrigió la posición que tenía, Hayato se sintió enfermo de ver como luego acaricio el suave y brillante cabello de Haru sin problema alguno

-Defiéndete- Susurro molesto, pero muy por el contrario la chica se sonrojo y asintió, el guardián de la lluvia rascaba despreocupado su cabeza sonriendo como el imbécil que era, posterior a eso ambos rieron de forma animada y fue entonces que tomo la mano derecha de la japonesa y la acarició entre las suyas torpemente- ¡Defiéndete!- Grito… luego apretó los ojos con fuerza y cerro la mano en un puño… la había educado para no dejarse tocar por nadie… y la muy tonta no llenaba de agujeros al hombre que la estaba tocando… la rabia era demasiado fuerte, ese mismo día sin dirigirle palabra alguna a nadie sólo al Décimo partió a Italia, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje al tarado de las espaditas… de regalo una dinamita en su almohada, Yamamoto cuando sintió el objeto lo saco y lo observó seriamente, tenía escrita una frase que lo resumía todo "aléjate de ella", justo entonces alguien tocó su puerta, escondió el explosivo debajo de la cama

-Adelante-Permitió el paso a la figura femenina

-Yamamoto-kun, Haru se disculpa por venir así… es que, Haru quería pedirte un favor-Comenzó con seriedad

-Hehehe dime… y será mejor que dejes de llamarme tan formal, Takeshi es suficiente- Pidió tranquilamente sonriendo… la puerta se cerró tras ella

Dos meses volaron… así como los problemas en Italia, no fue nada del otro mundo, Hayato tardó más en encontrar el lugar donde se juntaba el montón de delincuentes que en derrotarlos, sentía la urgencia de regresar cuanto antes porque quería verla.. No, no era eso era que no deseaba que el idiota del beisbol no entrenará correctamente a su pupila y su arduo trabajo para complacer al Décimo se fuera al caño se convenció, así pues regreso un día antes de lo planeado, cuando regresó a la mansión lo primero que hizo fue ver a su adorado jefe

-Ya veo… me alegra que estés bien Gokudera-kun, gracias-Felicitó Tsuna- Un peso menos-Suspiro, luego se relajo bastante- Por cierto, Yamamoto y Haru han seguido entrenando… aunque no sabía que le habías enseñado a usar un arma de fuego… hehehe dice que es buena, por lo que le ha enseñado a usar las llamas-Contó el castaño a un sorprendido Gokudera- Sí… yo también pensé que era imposible, pero de alguna forma lo logró, ha, y dicen… que Yamamoto-kun y Haru se llevan realmente bien, se les ve desde que te fuiste a todas horas juntos, hehehe me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo pero yo mismo les vi abrazándose el otro día en el jardín- La última frase fue como una piedra que cae… cae y se lleva en el camino otra más grande y la más grande se lleva otra… un derrumbe dentro de su ser

-Décimo…-Tsuna volteo a ver a su amigo cuando esté le llamo y abrió los ojos, Gokudera temblaba y miraba el suelo, era incapaz de ver sus ojos

-¿Gokudera…kun?-Pregunto preocupado ¿Acaso había dicho algo mal?

-Le pido… permiso para retirarme…- Lentamente la voz gruesa del chico parecía llenarse de algo, al menos eso sintió su jefe

-Ha, claro Gokudera-kun… debes estar cansado-Y así Tsuna le dejó ir, Reborn que se encontraba sentado bebiendo café miro al guardián de la tormenta salir, luego a Sawada

-Tsuna… -Llamó al ahora jefe Vongola, este sonrió aún preocupado

-No sé cómo explicarlo… solo… tuve la sensación de que Gokudera-kun… estaba muy enfadado-Se sentó y suspiro-Supongo que es el estrés-Sonrió, pero sabía que algo andaba mal

-No, es tal como lo dices… ese chico estaba molesto-Confirmó Reborn y miro su taza de café, luego sonrió, él sabía perfectamente bien porque… -Espero que no asesine a nadie-Bromeo para desagrado de Tsunayoshi

-¡Reborn! Gokudera-kun podrá ser violento pero no es de la clase de personas que hacen cosas desagradables-Defendió a su auto proclamada mano derecha sin mucho pensar

-Aún te faltan 100 años para aprender lo básico de la vida… Dame Tsuna termina de firmar el papeleo-Ordenó al jefe que suspiro de nueva cuenta, comenzó a firmar y se detuvo un instante… _ Gokudera-kun es incapaz de hacerle algo a alguien solo porque quiere… _pensó y sonrió

Mientras fuera de la mansión Haru terminaba de disparar a todos los blancos, quería sorprender a su maestro cuándo regresará, por lo que había pedido un entrenamiento especial con Yamamoto, sonrió y se sonrojo

-Haru se muere por ver… que cara pondrá Gokudera-san cuando vea esto- Observó el arma que llevaba, la acarició con suavidad, desde el día que se la dieron nunca la había soltado-¡Bien Haru va por 100 puntos más!-Animada continuó disparando, desde las sombras alguien la observaba, ojos verdes como el fuego, ceño totalmente fruncido, había mejorado… bastante… apretó los puños… realmente le enfadaba, pero lo que provocó que su última barrera de razón se derrumbara fue ver al guardián de la lluvia llegar a su lado

-Hehehe mejoraste mucho Haru-Felicitó

-¡Sí, gracias a que Takeshi me entreno! –Fue la contestación de la muchacha… una palabra resonaba en la mente de Gokudera… Takeshi…. El había pasado 3 años entrenando a la estúpida mujer y jamás lo llamo por su nombre… y al tarado que solo había ayudado 2 meses lo llamaba tan familiar

-Toma, te traje esto- Yamamoto sabía muy bien que cierta personita estaba entre los árboles, y ese sería su desquite por lo de la dinamita, saco de sus bolsillos un pañuelo rosado, propiedad de Haru

-¡El pañuelo de Haru! Haru te dijo que te lo quedaras ese día que estabas herido Takeshi

-Ya, ya… entonces me quedare con esto-Aceptó el regalo ya la chica sonrió

-Takeshi… tomo la mano del muchacho- Este sonrió al ver que miraba la cicatriz con arrepentimiento, sin querer en una práctica le había rozado la mano una bala

-No me mires así- Tomo el mentón de Miura- Las chicas lindas deben sonreír- Dijo amablemente y Haru con las mejillas arreboladas asintió aliviada

"_Defiéndete"…_ Era la misma palabra de antes de partir, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios dejaba que él la tocara? Gokudera estaba por estallar

-Me gusta-Murmuró el pelinegro

"_No… la toques… ¡defiéndete mujer!"_ Estaba muy, muy molesto

-¿He?-Haru estaba sorprendida

-Tu cabello, es lindo Haru-El cumplido no era nada atrevido, era bastante común, pero él sabía que cierto italiano estaba rabiando

-Hehehe que cosas dices Takeshi-Ella sabía bien que Yamamoto salía con Chrome, por lo que no debía preocuparse- Haru debe ir a prepararse, nos vemos-Se despidió la mujer y dejando al ojimiel que se despedía agitando la mano

-¿Vas a poner dinamita en mi dormitorio de nuevo?-Pregunto al aire sin voltear a ver al guardián de la tormenta que salió de su escondite

-Idiota-Gruño

-Ya, ya… hehehe, entonces me voy… ya que te he devuelto el favor-Se burló y se retiro lentamente, eso no se quedaría así, Haru contenta después de una ducha caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, vio a Kyoko y a Tsuna besándose, retrocedió un poco, alegre de verdad por la felicidad de ambos, imagino cómo sería un beso de la persona que le gustaba ahora, como sería una caricia de la persona que la había hecho fuerte, suspiro y dio media vuelta, no quería interrumpir tal escena, llego al final de la mansión, topándose con la barda

-¡Hahi! Haru se perdió- Negó una y otra vez- Si él viera a Haru se burlaría de ella- Hizo un mohín imaginando la cara de Gokudera y sus palabras, sintió que alguien se acercaba por atrás, rápidamente desenfundo y apunto, al ver que era Hayato muy alegre bajo el arma, ahí estaba, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba la estatura y proporción del cuerpo del platinado, percibió el aroma a pólvora tabaco y loción, había esperado tanto para verlo, había planeado enseñarle como sabía usar la llama de última voluntad y sobre todo mostrarle que atributo era, después… le diría que estaba enamorada de él

-¡Haru se asustó Gokudera-san!-Grito fingiendo enfado-Pero Haru se alegra de verte, que bien que no estés herido… hehehe aunque Gokudera-san es muy fuerte, Haru estaba preocupada-Sonrió con calidez, por fin después de 2 meses de no saber nada de él estaba ahí, sin un rasguño, lo miro y le dieron escalofríos, estaba cabizbajo, por el flequillo no podía ver si estaba bien- ¿Gokudera…san… estas…-Preguntó y en un segundo se vio inmovilizada- ¡Hahi! GOKUDERA-SAN DUELE-cerro los ojos… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía?, su arma salió lejos patinando por el suelo, la coloco contra la pared, no le gustaba esa mirada, la oprimía con demasiada fuerza

-No te… enseñe… a usar eso… para que te mostraras indefensa… -Murmuró- Eres una estúpida mujer-Gruño y después tomo el cuello blanco de la japonesa obligándola a mirar

-Gokudera-san Haru no sabe de qué… hablas…. Estas asustando a Haru… -Lagrimas, pequeñas, furtivas asomaron en sus enormes ojos chocolate, nunca lo había visto así, no medía su fuerza, la miraba como sí quisiera quemarla, no sonreía, parecía una bestia atacando a su presa, tembló, Hayato la presiono más, apretó su cuello, la chica abrió los labios en un gesto de dolor y miedo, ¿Planeaba matarla? No… era algo peor, besos sin piedad sus labios, la chica se estremeció, sintiendo como el órgano gustativo entraba descaradamente en su boca y la exploraba, era un beso de muchacho que le gustaba, sabía a tabaco, a mentas y a dolor, no era agradable, era su primer beso… no era como lo soñó, no era dulce… era tan forzado, le costaba respirar, la barda de piedra fría lastimaba, el cuerpo de Gokudera lastimaba, con fuerza trato de separarlo, solo logro que apretaran con más fuerza sus manos, lo mordió, aún así el muchacho no dejo de besarla, la sangre se mesclo con el sabor de sus labios, por fin después de invadir su boca y dejarla sin aliento la soltó

-¿Conmigo si te defiendes he?-Susurro limpiando su labio con la lengua- ¿entonces si te hago algo más te defenderás?- Cuestiono y Haru abrió los ojos, estaba aterrada, no le gustaba esa situación, no era lo que había soñado, por instinto se removió lo suficiente para zafar un brazo y golpearlo en el rostro, con un leve movimiento pudo esquivar la mano atacante y la volvió a atrapar, sin pedir permiso simplemente metió la mano dentro de la blusa de la mujer que tenía atrapada… era tan suave… tan vulnerable… que hasta ese idiota del beisbol pudo tocarla, apretó sin pensarlo

-¡Suelta a Haru¡- Era una situación en la que solo podía gritar, luchaba pero era demasiado fuerte, lo que sentía cuando él la tenía así era demasiado… dolían y quemaban sus dedos y besos… pronto no tuvo fuerza, había peleado bastante, estaba agotada, no era lo que había deseado- Suelta a Haru… no hagas esto-Suplico esperando hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no sabía que esta había escapado cuando vio que estaba con Yamamoto, no había razón, ni una pisca de piedad- Gokudera-san… se amable con Haru y déjala ir- Hablo suavemente, tratando de no mostrar miedo

-¿Por qué debería?… te ibas a dejar hacer esto por él porque fue amable contigo- Era como si su yo pensante se hubiera sometido, solo pensaba una cosa, hacerla suya, a toda costa, no importaba si para ello tenía que hacerle daño, apretó el montículo de piel haciéndola gemir por lo bajo, pensar que podría ser el otro imbécil o que pudo haberlo hecho ya… lo cegó, le importo poco el lugar, la hora, la suplica, toco cada parte de su cuerpo que deseó, la tarde se nublo y una fría lluvia comenzó a caer, que suave era, que dulce aroma… sí, no había lógica, el agua helada contrastaba con la piel tibia, Haru temblaba, por el frío, por el placer, por el tacto, bestial, forzado, era rudo, brusco, sin piedad, ni siquiera noto cuando procedió a despojarla de la prenda que cubría su intimidad, pelear ¿para qué? En el fondo también lo deseaba, pero recordó que no era así como debería ser

-¡N-no!- Gritó, se sintió invadida nuevamente a un nivel mayor, el dolor, era un dolor punzante y entre más entraba en su cuerpo más dolía, dejo te tener la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse sus piernas temblaban sintió que caería pero no fue así, el la sostuvo con fuerza dejando de forzarla a quedarse quieta-Duele-Lloriqueo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie- ¡Duele… duele demasiado!- Grito y sus labios fueron cubiertos con un beso… el vaivén, el ritmo apresurado y violento sin ninguna delicadeza, el aliento… sentía como escurría gota a gota mezclándose con el agua algo espeso que provenía de su interior por sus muslos, bajando por sus piernas, el liquido rojo de su pureza llegaba al suelo formando con el agua de la tormenta ríos rojizos…placer… electricidad recorriendo su espalda y su cuerpo, se aferro al cuello del platinado, era tanto su dolor como el placer que termino arañándolo cuando llego al clímax, había acabado, sin piedad… dentro de su cuerpo yacía el alma que fue depositada cuando el italiano también culmino, se sintió terrible, mirando a la chica dejarse caer hasta el suelo… mirando las gotas de sangre… cubrió sus labios con la palma de su mano, horrorizado, no quería que fuera así… no… ¿O sí?

-Que cruel…-Sollozo ella y acto seguido con la poca fuerza que le quedaba arrojo agua con la mano al rostro del chico aunque este estaba empapado- ¡QUE CRUEL!-Grito… lloró… le dolía todo el cuerpo, las piernas, los labios… el alma… su llanto redoblo cuando sin decir nada el chico la tomo en brazos, llevándola así dentro de la mansión, parecía que todos habían desaparecido… perfecto para el abuso que acababa de efectuarse pensó Haru, estaba tan cansada… tan adolorida que dejó que ese hombre que sin la más mínima explicación la llevara en brazos, llegaron a la habitación del ojiverde, la deposito en la cama

-¿Por qué?... porque tu…hiciste algo…tan horrible a Haru- En un suspiro provocado por el llanto las palabras de los labios de Haru lo apuñalaron

-¿por qué?-Pregunto él y sonrió- Porque así debe ser- Tajante… sí así debía ser y no de otro modo… ella era suya y tenía que decirlo- Tú… ahora deberás defenderte de los demás… y en lo que a mí respecta… jamás me ha gustado que toquen mis cosas tómalo…como premio por lo de esta tarde- Continuó, el no diría cosas como "te amo" eso era para idiotas, se puso de pie, acaricio el cabello de la chica y ella cerró los ojos con las lagrimas aún resbalando… sin preguntarle nada más deposito un besos mucho más suave en los labios rosas de la mujer que solo correspondió, Haru lo sabía, Hayato no era un príncipe… era una tormenta que lastimaba y hería, que se llevaba todo a su paso y atacaba sin parar… aunque cuando pasaba… la calma era tan suave como esas caricias en su rostro

-Estas hecha un asco- Murmuró apartando algunos mechones mojados del rostro de la japonesa

-No es culpa de Haru- Susurró, y observó en el escritorio el llavero que le había obsequiado… extendió la mano- Eso es de Haru… es lo único que Hayato puede devolverle ahora a Haru porque… lo otro me lo quito sin permiso- El chico suspiro ¿Tenía que hacerlo sentir tan mal?

-Me lo quedo-Resolvió sentándose en el suelo

Sí… así había comenzado y terminado todo, prendió un cigarrillo, rememorando las situaciones hasta el momento, no se había equivocado, ella era suya y eso era todo lo que le importaba

_**¿Qué decir? Ya quería algo medio crudo XD hahaha es que siempre soy muy tierna supongo, espero que les guste XD la verdad ya no les pido reviews porque sé que muchos no quieren dejar comentarios aunque lean y les guste el fic… ya sé que recibiré uno o dos… si es que alguien quiere comentar pero bueno, esto es para todos los que leen espero que les guste, con amor Setsu**_


End file.
